


Jealousy

by Sp00k1eJ1m



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brosh, M/M, Smut, i still dont know how to tag, jealous alphas, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00k1eJ1m/pseuds/Sp00k1eJ1m
Summary: Josh just wants to do something nice for his best friend, but Brendon has something else in mind.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryBasketCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/gifts).

Josh hummed in his apartment, cleaning things up. Tyler’s omega, Jenna had left him for someone else, so Tyler was down in the dumps. Josh had been planning this ever since he heard what happened. The omega felt he had to help his best friend, it was only right after Tyler had helped him so much. Josh had sent the alpha out on a fools errand to keep him out of the place while Josh set everything up. 

The smaller boy went into the bed room, fresh violet curtains blocking out the harsh sun, setting the room with a calmer atmosphere. Josh looked up a bunch of things, the walls were already lavender, and the darker violet covering the windows just set the room peacefully. Josh had set up candles throughout the room to make sure the light scent of lavender and jasmine would fill the room. Both lavender and jasmine scents had properties to calm emotional stress, depression and nerves. 

Josh smiled to himself, everything was perfect. All that was left is cleaning himself up, lighting the candles and wait for Tyler to come home. Josh had already set out the self heating oil and a towel soft towel on the bed for Tyler to lay on. Josh had been looking up massage tips for the last couple days and decided today was the day to put his plan in action. 

Josh showered and got himself in clean clothes, just as Josh finished lighting up candles Tyler walked in through the front door.

“Josh… Didn’t find what you asked for, no one had it.” 

Josh smiled to himself “That’s fine, can you come to the bedroom?”

Tyler sighed kicking off his shoes and jacket before making his way to the omegas bedroom. The alpha stopped in the door way, his mouth dropping open. 

“Oh my god… Josh? You did… all of this for me?”

Josh grinned and giggled “yup! Now strip to you boxers and lay down! You deserve a massage.”

Tears filled Tyler’s eyes, Josh meant so much to him,. He couldn’t believe the omega went through all of this for him. Tyler chuckled and wiped his eyes before stripping down. 

“You’re an angel Joshie...”

Josh smiled as the alpha laid on his stomach on the towel. Josh straddled the alphas ass before grabbing the oil, pouring a fair amount on his hands. Starting at the alphas shoulders Josh slowly started massaging Tyler’s body with the oil, Tyler groaned beneath him

“shit that feels good”

Josh grinned, taking his time working out the knots in Tyler’s muscles, going to his neck then down his back. Tyler hissed and groaned 

“hurts but feels good, oils heating up making my muscles relax more.”

The omega giggled “that’s the point now shut up.”

The alpha smiled to himself and closed his eyes, letting Josh work out every knot in his back. Josh softly hummed, a smile on this face. It was good to see Tyler relaxed, even if it was Josh’s doing. He just wanted his best friend happy again. Little to the knowledge of the two in the bedroom, Brendon had come to see his little omega. Well not official his yet but you know how alphas are. Brendon looked around for Josh, squinted when he smelt the lavender and jasmine. It was too quiet for Brendon’s liking. He followed the scent and stopped in the doorway, looking at the sight before him. His little Joshie on Tyler, giving him a massage? He knew what Tyler had been through, but that didn’t mean Brendon wasn’t jealous. 

Brendon squinted crossing his arms, clearing his throat obnoxiously to gain both of their attentions. The two in front of him jumped in surprise and looked at the head alpha. 

Josh tipped his head “Brendon! What are you doing here, I told you I had plans.”

Brendon scoffed as Tyler had the nerve to sit up and pull Josh into his lap. “Yeah. Didn’t realize those plans were feeling up another alpha.”

Tyler growled lowly holding Josh tighter. “He’s just helping me relax a little, chill out.”

Brendon growled louder, both alphas coming out. “Well Tyler just because you lost your omega, doesn’t mean you can have mine.”

Josh bit his lip, piping up “Brendon, you know that’s no-”

Tyler interrupted Josh with a growl “Well Brendon, Josh was in my life first for a very. Long time. You are new and still irrelevant to me.”

Brendon growled in fury “how dare you!”

Josh whimpered inching out of Tyler’s lap and to the side. Brendon stormed up to the other alpha, choking him hard. 

“you fucking dare treat me like that?!”

Tyler snarled glowering at the head alpha “you fucking barge into our house, I treat you the way I want.”

Brendon choked Tyler harder, eyes darkening. Josh whimpered tugging Brendons arm 

“Brendon stop! Please, your gonna hurt Tyler!”

Brendon growling but pulled off, shoving Tyler hard to the bed. Josh’s oiled up hands clung to Brendon’s arm. Brendon looked down at him omega with dark eyes, his eyes met the omegas and the alpha softened. Josh’s eyes were wide with concern and fear. Brendon hugged the boy tight, kissing his head. 

“I’m sorry my omega…”

Tyler softened too, looking down guiltily. The same thought slowly came to both alphas minds. Josh only wanted to do good and they came in and ruined it. Josh wanted this to be a stress free environment for his upset best friend and they came in with anger. Brendon backed away a bit, this was mainly his fault. Josh sniffled looking down, rubbing his face. Tyler and Brendon looked at either other then at Josh. Brendon moved forward hugging his omega tight, peppering his face with kisses. Tyler stood behind Josh hugging the boy tight. Josh shuddered as his senses filled with the scent of both alphas. 

Brendon mouthed and sucked over the omegas scent gland making the omega squirm and moan loudly. Tyler chuckled peppering the back of his neck with kisses and nibbles. Brendon smirked sucking hard, making sure not to bite down as Tyler took the privileged of mouthing over the scent gland on the other side of Josh’s neck. Josh cried out and moaned shakily. Brendon groaned kissing down Josh’s neck nibbling and sucking random spots. Tyler pulled the two boys back until they landed on the bed with a soft grunt from each of them. 

Tyler moved from beneath Josh, biting his lip. The alpha’s looked at each other with a small nod before pulling off Josh’s clothes besides his boxers. Brendon smirked pouring a bit of the heating oil in his hands before slowly rubbing the omegas nipples. Josh gasped and moaned, tipping his head back as Tyler continued to attack his neck. Josh whined as his nipples hardened, Brendon only smirked pinching and pulling the omegas nipples, listening to the boy moan. Tyler grunted giving the head alpha a glare before kissing the omega hard.

Josh moaned kissing Tyler hard, letting their teeth clash together. The alpha groaned forcing his tongue in Josh’s mouth, allowing the two to swirl and swallow each other tongues together. Brendon growled in jealousy before going down to the omegas growing erection. Brendon smirked and palmed the boy, Josh moaned loudly in Tyler’s mouth in response. Tyler pulled off glaring down at Brendon, the head alpha only smirked and backed away to pull off his own clothes. Tyler took the chance to move down and straddle the omega, grinding against the smaller boy. Josh gasped arching his back 

“alpha~ more!”

Tyler moaned at the contact grinding down rougher as the small boy grinded up to meet Tyler’s hips. Brendon growled and shoved the other alpha off Josh before pulling off Josh’s boxers. The omega gasped as his dick sprung and hit his stomach. Josh wasn’t in heat so they had to lube him up by hand, which neither of the alphas minded. Brendon slicked up two of his fingers with the heating oil before pushing them in the omegas tight hole. Josh hissed lowly at the intrusion. 

Tyler pet the omegas hair “sh baby, we got you...”

Josh panted looking at Tyler. Tyler smiled back at the boy, petting his hair soothingly. Brendon gave the younger boy a minute before wiggling his fingers, thrusting them in and out at a slow pace. Josh gasped softly, arching his back as the heating slowly found its way to josh’s core. Josh mewled softly as the head alpha pumped his fingers in and out of the boy, opening him up. Josh moaned arching his back as Brendon scissored the boy thrusting his fingers faster. Tyler glowered in jealously as Josh practically screamed when Brendon hit his prostate. Brendon sent the other alpha a smirk before moving up, whispering in Josh’s ear

“okay baby, who do you want to take you first.” 

Josh opened his eyes looking at both alphas biting his lip as he debated. “Brenny...”  
Tyler took a deep breath but respected the omegas wishes. Brendon had a smug look on his face as he went down between Josh’s legs, Josh whimpered as the head alpha rubbed more heating oil all over his cock before rubbing his tip against the omegas hole. Josh moaned tipping his head back as the alpha slowly pushed into him until he bottomed out. Josh shuddered and groaned, his alphas dick stretched him out, he felt like he was going to tear but it was so good. Brendon kindly waiting a couple minutes until the omega gave a nod and whimpered ‘move’. Josh sighed happily as Brendon slowly thrusted in and out of the boy slowly until he adjusted more.

Josh gave a long moan “Bren more...”

Brendon grinned happily to oblidge, immediately snapping his hips forward, ramming into smaller boy. Tyler groaned at the sight, rubbing himself before pulling off his boxers and straddled the omegas chest. 

“be a good boy and take both of us, omega.” 

Josh moaned opening his mouth needily. Tyler groaned sliding his dick in the omegas mouth. Josh moaned sucking and swirling his tongue all over the alphas length and tip. Brendon moaned ramming right against the omegas prostate making the boy’s back arch and cry out. Tyler groaned taking control of the omegas mouth, thrusting deep into his mouth. Josh moaned over Tyler’s cock, sending a blissful vibration through the alphas length. Josh was overwhelmed with pleasure as both alphas used up his holes. Josh’s body quivered in pleasure, moaning and crying out with need. Brendon growled stroking the omegas cock at the same speed both alphas used up his holes. 

Josh wailed over the alphas cock in his mouth as he came all over Brendon’s fist. Tyler groaned thrusting deep, releasing into the omegas mouth. Josh hummed swallowing every drop needily. Brendon groaned snapping his hips forward messily, filling up the omega with his load. The omega panted as both alphas pulled out and slumped by him. Both alphas softened and cleaned up their messes, Tyler ran a bath as Brendon wiped up Josh then carried the omega to the bathroom. 

They all enjoyed the sound of silence as the alphas cleaned up the omega. There wasn’t any more fighting for the rest of the week, no one really talked about what happened either. Everyone was just happy with the new found peace.


End file.
